The cup lids for disposable cups may come in a variety of forms designed to contain the liquid inside the disposable cup without spillover when a minor accident occurs. Some such lids have an annular mounting portion which can be snapped onto the top rims of the disposable cups to provide a seal. The snap-on portions of the cup lid may be detached from the disposable cup when the disposable cup experiences a harsh impact such as falling from a high ground or a person while carrying the disposable cup in motion bumps into a person/object. Therefore, the snap-on cup lids deliver only a limited amount of protection over spillage. Securing the cup lids in place under such circumstance may provide additional protection and/or avoid burn injuries for a mobile individual carrying a hot beverage.